Project Coalition
by Ckn06
Summary: Various protagonists from across the multiverse are given access to a pocket dimension called coalition where they can meet others. Full scope of the coalition is as of yet unknown. Why are they chosen, and what is expected of them? Please review, it is my first try at fanfiction.


**PROJECT COALITION**

**DISCLAIMER:- **I don't own any recognizable characters used in this work. They belong to their respective writers and production companies that have rights to them. I am writing this story because I had some ideas I wanted to try, I had some free time and because I like fan-fiction.

**Summary:-**

**Coalition**

**Definition:-**

A combination or alliance, especially a temporary one between persons, factions, states, etc.

A union into one body or mass; fusion.

An unknown force connects eight children across the multi-verse to an dimension where time and energy are subjective. There seems little rhyme or reason to the selected. Lets see what happens when ideas from multiple universes collide. What is the reason for its existence, and why were they chosen.

**Prologue 1**

The entity was probably as unlike any human as anything can be before it becomes incomprehensible to human's or similar being's. It has been searching for a very long time now, even though the time passed was less than millionth of a second. It wasn't governed under the same laws as the greater universe's.

It was crafted specifically to disregard constraints of Time, Space and Energy. It has now completed the fortification as per it's guidelines and was ready to start it's primary function. It found that contacting all it's objective's will take more time then calculated. It decided to complete the contact process in batches to save time. That's how our protagonists find themselves awake at two places at the same time, a weird sensation it must be it's not like mortal's can be at two places at the same time or something. Well maybe these can they are important people you see, they just didn't know it yet.

It's their story though it can be understood properly from their perspective only. Better get to it then, it's going to be a long tale, a very long one.

Harry potter awakened with a headache and peculiar sensation of being at two places at the same time. He saw that at one place he was just inside the cupboard as usual laying on his small bet and blanket, tiny wisp's of black smoke slowly dissipating in the cool morning air. The other place was strange in a whole different covered in grass and flowering plants as far as his eyes can see.

He had the strange sensation that time was stopping as his attention left his normal world and focused in this new far more interesting one. Mainly because he had never seen grass that is blue, red, orange, silver and possibly all other colors too. Trees that looked like they were made of shining crystals, bearing metal colored leaves, and multicolored flowers scattered here and their. It was certainly beautiful but mostly odd.

It was something he has imagined to occur only in fictional wonderlands. He didn't think he will ever see something like it, because as his guardians kept reminding him "THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC" so much that he has started to believe them.

"Mm.. Harry potter," He heard someone say from his right "there's some shining silvery stuff leaking from your head."

That's when his attention went to his scar from where he can feel something leaking. He touched his forehead to see what was it, and found that whatever it was it was not blood. It was not completely liquid or gas or any other state. "Ectoplasm Based Data Record's" some weird feeling supplied "Memories in an easy to interact with form". Suddenly found himself in one such memory , Riding a self rowing boat with many other children dressed in robes going towards a magical castle to learn magic, towards a new life, towards a place that was not the orphanage full of sheeps and bullies felt himself almost drowning in the feel of magic when...

"Get a hold of yourself", It was the same boy he was shaking him as if to stop him from falling asleep "Come on , are you O.K.?" He told me taking my hand to lift me up. I don't remember laying down though, weird. "Almost everything here is weird." I said to the boy Stepping away from the silvery pool I have been lying in. A pool of memory about a wizards life, I think I will pass seeing it for myself for some time.

"Hello , I am fine. Harry potter. Do I know you?" I asked curious about the boy now. So much to be curious about, plants straight from fantasy worlds, curious double body sensations, memory of wizards, a brown haired brown eyed boy that spoke english weirdly supplied my mind running1000 miles a minute.

"Xander"said the boy shrugging, Just as that weird sensation at the back of my mind supplied "Alexander LaVelle "Xander" Harris". "But, you already will know that I think. Some strange voices at the back of your's mind too."

"Yes," I answered mechanically, "Sorry too many things too fast, no time to catch up. Not in the best case of mind."

"I can understand that, not easy being in wonderland." answered Xander jovially "This place is called Project Coalition or something, voice at the back says. Do you think there are other people around here."

"Yes." I say as I spot another short raven haired boy moving towards us. "Richard John Grayson" my mind informs me dutifully. "Hello, Richard John Grayson I suppose."

"Yes, Mr. Harry Potter," He greets me politely and then similarly towards my companion, "Mr. Xander Harris, and Please call me Dick everyone calls me that, too long a name."

"Hello, Dick" Xander say's chirpily "do you suppose there are others around here."

"I see two more in that direction," Dick answered pointing towardsthe left behind our backs. Turning we spot a confused looking boy with marks on his face accompanying a boy with black spiky hair,both of them looked as if they were from Eastern Asia like from Japan "Maybe we shall go see them."

"Better than standing here doing nothing I suppose" said Xander and then called to them to draw their attention "Hello, Over Here."

"It looks like the start of long adventure." I said "Good that we are not alone"

And we started to move towards them, Thoughts of magic and wizard memories shelfed for now.

-Chapter end-


End file.
